


Monokuma's Terrible Horrible No-Good Beary Bad Day.

by Eighth_Notes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth_Notes/pseuds/Eighth_Notes
Summary: Monokuma gets isekai'd to the wonderful world of Pokémon.(Lightly based off of v3, but it doesn't matter a ton since there are no spoilers.)
Kudos: 3





	Monokuma's Terrible Horrible No-Good Beary Bad Day.

Monokuma had been having a wonderful day. Sure, it was a routine day--as if any normal being could consider watching teenagers forced into a killing game routine--but that wasn’t a bad thing. Routine despair was still  _ despair. _ Even the intensity of that despair wearing off because of the routine was absolutely… despair-inducing.

After the end of the day that had been oh-so-routine, Monokuma had retreated back to the darkened, tiled room he used to recharge. One of the Monocubs would be able to wake him up if he was needed for a body discovery announcement, or if something urgent happened. He was quite excited for the next day, as that would likely be the day of the first murder of this killing game. After all, the participants were under a time limit.

Yes, his robotic quazi-life was wonderful and despair inducing.

~~~

When Monokuma finished charging, he woke up. Or rather, he was woken up quite forcefully by something falling on his head, which by all means was something that shouldn’t be possible.

So he jumped up, quite agitated, only to find that he appeared to be in the middle of an honest-to-goodness forest, with the tree branch that had fallen and hit him lying innocently off to the side.

Which shouldn’t have been possible, either.

Really, on the list of things in life that were wonderful, a situation like this was at the absolute bottom.

Though it certainly counted as despair inducing.

But Monokuma didn’t like being in despair, or at least not this kind of despair. He liked the kind of despair that he could control, whether that despair be his or somebody else’s. It was the participants of the killing game’s job to be clueless, not his own!

He wondered for a brief moment who could have done this, before coming to the obvious conclusion that nobody could have, or at least that nobody who could have  _ would _ have, and that made Monokuma a very grumpy bear.

Anyway, he was a grumpy bear with problem-solving skills, and he sent out a wireless ping to--

He sent out a wireless ping t--

_ He sent out a wireless ping-- _

Monokuma could not send out a wireless ping.

_ That _ was a reason to panic.

Monokuma took a breath.

But robots like him don’t need to breathe. He spoke with a speaker, not through lungs and lips and all those other fancy organic gizmos.

So, he did the logical thing to do with his newfound plethora of biological functions.

He took a breath and he screamed.

And when he ran out of breath, he took another breath, and let out the longest, most creatively vile stream of foul language that he had ever bothered to conjure up.

Can a despair-powered bear have an existential crisis?

Probably not, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t happening anyway.

Monokuma’s odd method of coping with the situation at hand was rudely interrupted by an incessant, angry buzz coming from behind him. 

He turned around.

Only to be met with the blank eyes and beating wings of a gigantic wasp-looking thing that was both at least a foot taller than him and had  _ stingers for hands. _

_ “Leave,” _ it said(?).

If Monokuma could have had nightmares (or really any dreams at all), this would undoubtedly be what was in them.

He ran.


End file.
